1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a safety driving equipment for a toddler""s scooter, mainly to provide an auxiliary wheel, relative to the rear wheels of the scooter body, to the driving structure of a toy scooter to increase the safety area and regulating the location of the force center.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1, the side elevation isometric drawing of a conventional scooter structure comprises of a scooter body (1), mounted with live left and right rear wheels (31, 32) at the rear; in the front, one vertically disposed shaft level (11) with handlebars (12) connected on the top and a driving triangular base (2) fastened at the bottom mounted with left and right rear driving wheels (21, 22); the rider straddled on the scooter body (1) turns the handlebars (12) by hands to drive the triangular base (2) connected through the shaft level (11), thereby to move the left and the right driving wheels (21, 22) alternatively to achieve the function of wobbling movement in arcuation.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, as shown in the bird""s-eye view, the driving triangular base (2) centered by the shaft level (11) moves to the left or the right sides to enable the left and the right driving wheels (21, 22) to achieve the purpose of arcuate approach alternatively; furthermore, as the force center (W) on the triangular base swings in a great arc, the force center (W) will define a safety area (A), usually at one of the auxiliary wheel on the driving triangular base and relative to the left rear wheel (31) or the right rear wheel (32); if the force center (W) locates within the safety area (A), the scooter body will not flip over; while moving in a fast speed, the handlebars (12) operated by hands will generate a reaction force which will make the force center (W) to receive a pulling force and shift its position; if the reaction force exceeds a certain degree (while the handlebars are forcefully operated) and accelerates by the inertia force generated from the mass of the human body in a fast proceeding speed, the force center (W) will easily move beyond the safety area (A) and causes the danger of having the scooter body tumble forward and oblique; just as shown in the said Figures, while moving the scooter by operating the shaft level (11) through the handlebars, the triangular base (2) will deviate to right or left due to the generated reaction force and adding in the proceeding inertia of driving, the force center (W) will usually exceed the congruent sides of the triangular safety base; therefore, scooters similar to this kind tend to flip over.
Specifically, the invention herein is consisted of an extended wheel arm at the end relative to the driving wheels of the driving triangular base; an auxiliary wheel capable of making universal rolling is mounted lively at the end of the wheel arm; the driving triangular base is driven by the handlebars of the scooter body through the shaft level; therefore, by moving around based on the shaft level as the center and utilizing the relationship of the auxiliary wheel relative to the rear wheels of the scooter body to increase the possibility of locating the force center in the regulated safety area.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological methods and the efficiency of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by detail description of the preferred embodiment.